deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carl Johnson vs The Demoman
RexdeDino= (Schwxnz: I adopted this battle and wanted to make everything by myself, however I really liked the things RexdeDino had already written, which is why I'll leave the things he wrote here for you guys!) Description Grand Theft Auto vs Team Fortress 2! Who said black people can't fight? Nobody! No racism included. Interlude Wiz: '''When it comes to destruction, these two are ones with the resources to cause a lot of it. '''Boomstick: '''Carl Johnson, the Grove Street's savior. '''Wiz: '''And the Demoman, RED team's explosives expert. '''Boomstick: '''He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. '''Wiz: '''And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Carl 'CJ' Johnson '''Wiz: '''Los Santos was a city of crime. Gang wars were common and people were killed almost every day. One of those gangs was the Grove Street gang. '''Boomstick: '''And the Grove Street's secret weapon was Carl 'CJ' Johnson. '''Wiz: '''Carl Johnson was a son of Beverly Johnson and a brother of Brove Street's leader, nicknamed Sweet. '''Boomstick: '''Sweet introduced CJ and the third brother, Brian, to the criminal life. After some time, the Grove Street gang got into an argument with Frank Tempenny, a corrupt officer of Community Resources Against Street Hoodlums, or C.R.A.S.H. for short. '''Wiz: '''We don't know what happens next, but Carl was forced to leave Los Santos, because, as stated by Sweet, he "let Brian die", persumabely adressing CJ leaving Brian in a gunfight. Carl left to Liberty City to live a new life, just to get a call from his brother five years later. '''Boomstick: '''Turns out the two's mother was murdered by a rival gang and CJ returns to Los Santos for the funeral. With time he turns Grove Street back into Los Santos' crime empire. '''Wiz: '''During his various missions to do so, CJ gained incredible amounts of experience with every weapon available to him, turning him into a living arsenal. '''Boomstick: '''Where he hides all of that stuff? Don't ask me, ask his pants. '''Wiz: '''CJ is skilled with using his bare hands, learning many martial arts throughout his journey, from boxing to karate. '''Boomstick: '''But enough about fists! Let's talk about explosions! '''Wiz: '''CJ has mastered a ton of weapons on his journey, including the Pistol, based on the real-life Colt M1911A1. It holds 17 rounds in the magazine and CJ can carry as much as he wants. On hitman level of the weapon's skill it is dual-wielded and fires at 300 rounds per minute. The silenced pistol fires a lot slower, but makes no noise on the shot. On hitman skill level it fires at 165 rpm. '''Boomstick: '''And the good ol' Desert Eagle holds 7 rounds in the mag and fires 85 rpm on hitman level. However it deals the most damage out of the pistols and quite possibly most of CJ's arsenal. '''Wiz: '''CJ also uses a pump-action shotgun, which holds 8 shots and fires 55 rpm. It is a slow weapon and should not be used against multiple enemies. The Sawn-Off Shotgun holds 2 shots and hitman skill level it can be dual wielded and fires 400 rpm. The combat shotgun, A.K.A. SPAS 12 holds 7 shells and fires 180 rpm at hitmal level skill. '''Boomstick: '''Hey! I should be reading about shotguns! '''Wiz: '''Well, you didn't. '''Boomstick: '''Well, machine guns are the next best thing I guess. Carl carries the Tec-9, holding 50 rounds and firing 900 rpm, dual wielded at hitman skill level. Same goes for the Micro Uzi. The SMG holds 30 rounds and fires 650 rpm. But wait there's more! '''Wiz: '''Carl also carries the AK-47 and the M4, both firing at 450 rpm, the AK holding 30 rounds and the M4 50. There's also the Sniper Rifle, which only holds 1 bullet at a time, but its clip does not need to be reloaded. As its name suggests, it is a weapon for sharpshooting. The Rifle or the Country Rifle houses 1 bullet as well, but deals less damage and does not have the scope. '''Boomstick: '''Finally it's time for the Heavy Weapons! The flamethrower...is a flamethrower. It fires flames. What more do you need to know? Oh yeah, it has 50 something, supposedly litres of fuel before it needs to be reloaded. '''Wiz: '''CJ carries two types of rocket launchers - the classic Bazooka and the Heat-Seeking Rocket Launcher. They both hold one rocket at a time, but the Heat-Seeking RPG automatically seeks out the nearest target to hit. '''Boomstick: '''Then there's the beautiful, sexiest weapon of all: the Minigun. This baby hold 500 rounds and fires at 1800 rpm. It can destroy helicopters in just a few seconds and tears through almost anything. '''Wiz: '''To finish off the job, CJ carries around tear gasses, molotov cocktails, frag grenades and satchel charges - which are basically C4. He also has Thermal and Night Vision goggles. But we can't forget the jetpack. Costing $60,000,000 it was a prototype when CJ used it, and later claimed it for himself. However the only weapons that can be used during the use of the jetpack are the Pistol, TEC-9. Micro Uzi and the Sawn-Off Shotgun. '''Boomstick: '''For making the fight more close and personal CJ has such beauties as his bare fists, brass knuckles, a knife, a golf club, a shovel, a pool cue, a nightstick, a baseball bat, a katana and - ohhhhhhhhh~ - the chainsaw. THAT'S a lot of weaponry! '''Wiz: '''I agree, Boomstick, but like I said before he can handle himself without them. He studied three different martial arts, can lift up to 320 pounds, 145 kilograms and run up to 18 kilometres per hour. Not breaking any records, but still impressive and more than most people can do. '''Boomstick: '''With that all CJ's kill count is canonically 15 people, however it is most likely larger because of the many gunfights Carl was in, possibly rising it to even 50. '''Wiz: '''CJ has fought the police, SWAT teams, other gang members and the military and is capable of coming out victorious out of all of those battles without any real training. And don't forget CJ brought Grove Street to its strongest, after it literally disappeared. '''Boomstick: '''But even with all of those feats under his belt, he is still just a human being. Sure, he can survive some bullets, but he ain't surviving much without some body armor. Even then, a solid explosion can efficiently take him down. '''Wiz: '''And as mentioned before, CJ has no formal training, meaning he is still unprofessional and can be beaten by more experienced foes. He is usually calm, but he tends to rush into fights, guns blazing without a plan. '''Boomstick: '''Still, you don't need a plan when you have two rocket launchers and a minigun stuck up your arse just waiting to destroy something. ''Lance 'Ryder' Wilson:'' '''Ey, man, whatchu want? '' ''Carl Johnson:' Seeing my homie. What's up with you? '' 'Lance 'Ryder' Wilson:' Eeeh, homie, jeah jeah. It's good to see you back. '' ''Carl Johnson: No homie love? No hug?'' ''Lance 'Ryder' Wilson: Oh, fo sho', fo sho' my nigga, my bad. What's crackin' with you? '' ''Carl Johnson: 'Ey, man, what you strapped for?'' ''Lance 'Ryder' Wilson: '''Man, some pizza place keeps painting over our hit up, man! '' ''Lance 'Ryder' Wilson:' Shit is beautiful. Teach the owner a lesson. '' 'Lance 'Ryder' Wilson: '''He's fucking with Grove Street. You down? '' 'Carl Johnson:' I'm always down. '' ''Lance 'Ryder' Wilson: '''Ahhhh, jeah... Let's go, bitch. '' The Demoman '''Boomstick: '''Ahhh, Scotland. A beautiful country of males walking in skirts. What could possibly grow from a kid who lived in such a peaceful place? '''Wiz: '''Meet Tavish Finnegan DeGroot, born in Ullapool, Scotland. His parents '''mysteriously '''disappearing, he was adopted and taken care of. Until he decided killing the Loch Ness monster was a good idea. '''Boomstick: '''Yeah, in an attempt to do so his two parents died. Oh, and he was six years old back then! '''Wiz: '''Tavish was taken into the Crypt Grammar School for Orphans near Ullapool in the Scottish Highlands. There, his bomb-making skills improved, but after a short period of time the school received two visitor's: Demo's real parents. '''Boomstick: '''Turns out that the Highlander Demolition Men have a tradition of leaving children at birth and waiting for their explosive skills to increase. The RED team's Demoman's training has just begun. "But Boomstick" I hear you say "How did he loose his eye?" '''Wiz: '''Apparently the Highlanders have also a tradition of holding multiple jobs at once and at a young age Tavish travelled to a mysterious castle in a search for more jobs. The said castle belonged to the magician Merasmus and Tavish took that fact surprisingly well, to be honest. '''Boomstick: '''Merasmus needed his house cleaned and he himself was busy - probably with summoning Satan onto Earth - and after pointing out which broom Demo should use, he stated to not read the book in the middle of the room. '''Wiz: '''A naive child, after cleaning up, he did try to read the book, but with just one eye, making it posessed by the Bombonomicon and completely useless for Demo. Tavish passed out and when he woke up, the magician's castle was gone. '''Boomstick: '''Since that moment Demo was trained in the blowing-stuff-up category and soon joined the RED team alongisde 8 other mercenaries. '''Wiz: '''During this Demo has gained a ton of new weapons other than what he was trained in. His stock Grenade Launcher is based off the M79 grenade launcher. It holds 4 bombs and Demo carries 16 more. The grenades can be bounced off of walls, and if the grenades don't hit the target it takes about 2 seconds for it to blow up. '''Boomstick: '''The Loch-n-Load fires grenades 25% faster than the stock and does 20% bonus damage against machines. However, it only holds 3 grenades, the explosion radius is 25% smaller and said grenades shatter without an explosion if they hit something else than a human or machine. So, walls and all that. '''Wiz: '''The Loose Cannon fires cannonballs, which have 1 second of fuse time, but can be held down to time the explosion better. The cannonballs push hit targets away, travel 20% faster and the technique called Double-Donk occurs when the bomb hits at the same time the projectile explodes, dealing bonus damage. However, the cannonballs do not explode on impact. '''Boomstick: '''The Iron Bomber don't bounce or roll, being heavier than other bombs and are useful for closer fights. The explosion radius is smaller by 15%. '''Wiz: '''Demo also carries the B.A.S.E. Jumper, which is just a parathute that replaces his primary weapon. '''Boomstick: '''The Stickybomb launcher holds 8 sticky bombs, having 32 more. It fires stickies, spiked bombs that can stick to any surface except for people. The Stickybomb Launcher can be charged and fires stickies at 78 miles per hour at full charge. They arm after a short period of time, but not immediately after being shot out. The stickies can form traps on unsuspecting enemies in doorways and simply on the ground. The stickies - of any weapon - can be harmlessly destroyed by a bullet firing weapon. '''Wiz: '''The Scottish Resistance refers to the Scottish uprising against the English in the year 1296. It is mainly a defensive weapon, increasing the max. amount of stickies layed out at the same time to 14, making it able to destroy enemy stickies, firing 25% faster and having it's overall ammo increased to 36. However, this weapon can not be used for sticky-spamming, or usage in close quarters, as the stickies have the priming time increased by 0.8 seconds. '''Boomstick: '''The Quickiebomb launcher is the opposite of that, it's still able to destroy enemy stickies but it has a faster priming rate by 0.2 seconds, the charge time is faster by 50% and the damage dealt is increased up to 25% based on the charge. The stickies deal 15% less overall damage, have a 25% smaller clip size and are automatically harmlessly destroyed after 4 seconds, making it useless for laying down traps. '''Wiz: '''Tavish carries a shield, which gives him the albility to charge. The charge increases Demo's speed immensely, and removes all debuffs given before. The Chargin' Targe gives 50% resistance to fire damage and 30% resistance to explosions. '''Boomstick: '''Demo also carries around an arsenal of weapons to beat the shit out of people with. An example being the Bottle. It's...uh...less intimitading when I say it like that. '''Wiz: '''Aside from his alcoholism problems, Tavish has a set of swords and axes, most of which have a 37% larger range. The Scotsman's Skullcutter deals 20% more damage, but it's heavier than other weapons and deploys and holster's slower and makes Demo himself slower by 15%. The Ullapool Caber is a German Model 24 grenade, which, instead of throwing, Demo hits people with it, blowing the grenade - and sometimes the target - to bits, while Tavish himself survives. Most of the time. '''Boomstick: '''Then there's the Eyelander - Demoman's sword and best friend. It is possesed by the kings of England, can talk, and is so damn durable it cut off a stone statue's head! It increases Demo's speed and health with each kill and head collected, but it has a slower deploy and holster speed and lowers his health by 25. '''Wiz: '''But Demo is more than just a bunch of weapons. He has fought other mercenaries, an army of robots, zombies, skeletons, the Headless Horseman, the magician Merasmus and own, flying eyeball that shoots smaller eyeballs. TF2 is a crazy, crazy world. '''Boomstick: '''Demo once outran an explosion, took out an entire BLU team with one sticky trap, broke a cast with the arm that was inside of it and even survived two syringes of moonshine injected directly into his bloodstream. The moonshine '''was melting through the barrels! Wiz: '''While all of that's impressive, Demo is mainly seen alongside his team and rarely ever fights on his own. His biggest enemy is alcoholism and the fact that he has one eye. '''Boomstick: '''Oh, boo-hoo, Tavish doesn't have an eye. That didn't stop him from having the most explosive personality I've ever seen. '''Wiz: '''True, Tavish is seen quickly going sober and serious when he has to. When there's an explosion nearby, make sure it's not this black, scottish cyclops. ''Demoman: 'One crossed wire, one stray pinch of potassium chloride, one errant twitch... and Kablooie! Intermission '''Wiz: '''Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: '''It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight Miss Pauling collected all of the 9 RED mercenaries. She had a job for them to do. The last one in terms of a mysterious metal named Australium. '''Pauling: '''Alright, guys. The Administrator said there is one last piece of Australium somewhere in a city named Los Santos. We're flying there, searching through and get out quickly. The place is a gang territorry, we don't want to get into any trouble we don't need to be in. '''Engineer: '''Does that mean no killin'? '''Pauling: '''No, that means no killing without a need or purpose. Someone carries that Australium, take them out if they don't cooperate. We need that piece of metal. '''Sweet Johnson: '''Holy shit, my nigga. Is that gold? Carl Johnson just walked into the house of his brother, Sweet after calling down a meeting between them two, his siter Kendl and Caesar. He pulled out what he found in a mysterious cave recently and put it on the table. It was glowing golden. '''Carl Johnson: '''Looks like it, man. Holy fucking shit, we're rich! '''Kendl: '''Where did you get this, though? '''Carl Johnson: '''I found it at some cave back at Mount Chilliad. The place was wrecked, but it was worth it. Sweet carefully inspected the Australium. '''Sweet Johnson: '''Shit, man. Are you sure no one will come looking for this? '''Carl Johnson: '''Nah, man, I'm sure. It was in the darkest corner of that cave, it was left there. Suddenly an explosion was heard from outside as gunshots and screams followed. '''All: '''What the fuck!? Miss Pauling and the mercs landed at the airport in Los Santos after '''somehow '''getting through the security. She pulled out the map of the city and gave the nine orders. '''Pauling: '''Alright. Heavy and Scout, you'll search Vinewood. Soldier and Engie, you go to the West Coast and search nearby buildings. Sniper, search through the nearby countryside. Demo, you go to Grove Street. I trust you will come out of there alive. The rest of you are with me. Everybody nodded or said "got it" in their own respective ways before walking off, the Demoman headed for Grove Street. When he finally got there, he realized the meaning of Pauling's words. Gang members dressed in green and each of them carrying guns. '''Demoman: '''This is not good. Without any other choice, Demo pulled out his Grenade Launcher and started running into the middle of the street, firing grenades at everybody who seemed suspicious. Soon, the gang members opened fire themselves, part of them running away. When CJ got outside, the Demoman was the last man standing, pieces of bodies covered in greend around him. '''Carl Johnson: '''Shit. Then Demo noticed the piece of Australium in Sweet's hand. '''Demoman: '''Oi! Give me that or they'll have to glue you back toghether! CJ looked at his brother and the others and ordered them to run. After a bit of an argument, they agreed. Then Carl puleld out his pump action shotgun. '''Carl Johnson: '''You threatening my family, motherfucker? The two prepared their weapons. '''Carl Johnson: '''I'll teach you not to fuck with the Johnsons. |-| Schwxnz= Description Interlude Carl 'CJ' Johnson The Demoman Pre-Fight FIGHT Result Next time Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:RexdeDino Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted by Schwxnz Category:Schwxnz